Meow Redux
by Star24
Summary: I know this has been done but it's my take on Meow if Max showed the first night


"Hey boo, wanna play a game to pass the time 

Disclaimer: Don't own them they belong to Cameron et al but playing with them is fun and hard to resist when they come to me demanding it. 

A/N: This is an alternate Meow – what if Max had gone to Logan's for their anniversary instead of staying away? What might have happened?

* * * * * * * *

"Hey boo, wanna play a game to pass the time? You're makin' me nervous pacing around like you are." Cindy regarded Max thoughtfully, noting the sheen of perspiration on her face and the tension in her body.

"Nah. Think I'm gonna go take another shower."

"Boo you've taken 3 showers already today. If a shower was going to do anything it would have worked already."

"No. I think this bitch is almost over. If I take a shower now, by the time I get out I think I can get ready to go to Logan's tonight."

"Is that wise?" Cindy looked at her friend. "I mean you say you don't want anything to happen between you two…" 

"I just told you it's almost over. I'll be good for tonight." Max snapped as she left the room heading for the shower. Cindy just watched and shook her head muttering to herself,

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, boo. Somethin' tells me hot boy is gonna get a surprise tonight though. Hope he's up for it."

"I heard that " Max yelled out "You're wrong. I'm okay." Cindy just shook her head again but kept her mouth shut as the shower started running Waiting a moment she walked over and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed and listened to the ringing on the other end. After several rings she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello." Jeez she didn't blame her boo; the boy had to have the sexiest voice from here to LA. If she swung that way…she shook her head and quietly spoke into the phone.

"Logan? Cindy. I'm hittin' you 'cause there's something you need to know 'bout tonight…."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"How do I look?" Max stood in front of Cindy, feeling nervous and awkward. She shook herself mentally; this was Logan she was going to see not some big date. What was she getting herself in a twist about?

"You look hot, boo. The boy is gonna like what he sees. Too bad he can't touch." Max was wearing a red v-necked sweater that didn't quite reach to the waistband of her tight black jeans. Her hair fell in freshly washed waves down over her shoulders and she had even applied some light makeup for the occasion.

"Cindy!"

"I know, you two ain't like that, blah blah woof woof. Go. Have a good time. And don't worry about callin' me." she couldn't resist throwing in that last. Max shot her a look and headed off. 

"Oh hey, Logan called – wanted you to pick up some fresh strawberries on the way over," Cindy called after her and Max nodded in acknowledgement. Shaking her head at the stubbornness of her boo, Cindy headed for her room to get dressed for her own evening at Crash. 

* * * * * * * * 

Standing outside of Logan's door, bag of strawberries in hand Max felt unaccountably nervous and keyed up. It couldn't be the heat. That had to be over by now. She was suddenly seized by panic, what if she'd made a mistake? What if it wasn't over? 

How would she ever spend an evening alone with Logan without doing something that they'd both regret afterwards? She started to turn and leave when the door opened to reveal Logan standing there. Max was so caught up in her panic that for a moment it didn't register. Then she looked again. Logan…standing.

"Logan what…how?" she began. He smiled at her one of those blinding smiles that always made her want to melt at his feet. 

"Happy Anniversary, Max." he replied. "Remember our crazy friend Phil and the exoskeleton?" She nodded beginning to understand.

"But I thought it was all shot up. How did you get it? How is it working again?"

Logan in the meantime had taken the bag from her hand and pulled her into the apartment closing the door behind her. Placing the bag on the small table in his hall he turned back to where Max was still standing. She looked …hot. There was something different about her, an air of wildness, of ripeness. Sighing to himself, Logan gave himself a mental shake, grateful Cindy had filled him in on Max's 'condition'. He was going to have to tread very carefully tonight if he was going to avoid doing something they would both regret afterwards. Maybe he should have waited on the exo, stayed in the chair tonight. But he couldn't have done that, he had needed to be up and walking for her, needed her to see him like this.

"Earth to Logan. Are we going to stand here all night or are you going to feed me?" Max was feeling an overwhelming urge to just grab Logan and go to it. She realized she had made a major mistake in coming here tonight but maybe she could just eat some dinner and then get herself out before she totally lost it. Logan gave her a look, which made her squirm, it was almost like he knew, but he couldn't possibly know, so she must be imagining things.

"Oh. Sorry. " he paused then quietly said, "You look beautiful, Max" That almost did it. 

The look in his eyes and the husky tone of his voice nearly sent her over the edge but at the last moment she managed to control herself. Logan up and walking and looking incredibly hot in the blue sweater and khaki pants he was wearing was deadly. And how had he gotten so close to her? Logan meantime was wondering the same thing. He had meant to pick up the strawberries and bring them into the kitchen giving them both time to get hold of themselves. Instead he found himself standing inches from Max who had backed up against the door and was looking up at him. The look in her eyes was almost panicked but underlying the panic was something more. Mesmerized he found himself leaning down and their lips were about to touch when suddenly Max's hands were on his chest pushing him back and she was saying, 

"Food, Logan. I need food." Unceremoniously she pushed past him and headed for the dining room. Shaking his head he followed. Maybe he should just send her home. If that was how he was going to keep things under control this was going to turn into a disaster.

Max had seated herself and almost desperately was removing the covers from the dishes he had already placed on the table. 

"Wow, Logan. You have outdone yourself. A true culinary miracle." She breathed in the delicious aromas and smiled at him. Logan smiled back and taking the covers from her placed them on the counter. Seating himself he poured wine in both their glasses and then lifted his in a toast.

"Happy Anniversary, Max"

"Happy Anniversary, Logan." They touched glasses and both drank never breaking eye contact as they did. As they lowered their glasses there was a momentary silence which Logan broke.

"Here, Max, try some of this." Max took the serving dish he handed her and soon they were absorbed in the meal Logan had prepared. It seemed like any one of many meals they had shared together but this one was different and both were aware of it. Max didn't even taste the food which she knew had to be delicious. She was intensely aware of Logan and every move he made. Miserably aware that her heat wasn't yet over she was forcing herself to sit and place food in her mouth, then chew and swallow it. 

Logan for his part was just as aware of Max sitting there only inches away from him. When Cindy had told him about what was going on with her he hadn't really understood. He had briefly debated canceling tonight but thoughts of what Max might do (Cindy had confided in him about Normal and the pizza boy and had confessed her worry about keeping Max in check) had made him decide to have her here where he could keep

her safe. He had thought it would be an easy thing, just keep her distracted, keep her busy and keep her out of trouble. He was a mature man, not some randy boy whose hormones dictated his behavior, and he cared about Max, cared too much to let her do something she would be sorry for afterwards. Or so he had told himself. Easier said than done. Max was simply radiating something…pheromones maybe? Whatever it was it practically screamed out "Take me. Grab me, rip off my clothes, fuck me." Logan shuddered at the thought of Max on the streets like this. At the same time it was taking all of his willpower not to take Max up on her unspoken invitation. He became aware that Max was looking at him oddly and looked a question at her.

"I asked if you wanted me to wash the strawberries Logan? I can do that much since you made this great meal." 

"Sure why not. You know where the bowls are. When you finish there's whipped cream in the fridge to have with them." Give her something harmless to do, that's a good idea he thought. Of course the mention of whipped cream and the thoughts it conjured in his present state were not. Logan reached over and poured himself more wine determined to distract himself from the sight of Max, sweater riding up to reveal a band if skin above the waistband of her pants, standing at his sink washing the strawberries, occasionally popping one into her mouth, That mouth which was exerting an incredible pull on him tonight, beckoning him on to capture it and explore it thoroughly with his own.

Max for her part was dragging out the task of washing the berries trying to get herself under control. The water was icy and she welcomed the coldness on her hands, concentrating on that instead of on Logan, sprawled comfortably in his chair, sipping wine and staring out the window. Difficult as this night was proving she was glad she was here. She knew she could trust Logan and if worse came to worse she could always tell him about her problem. Although she cringed at the idea she knew he would keep her safe from herself if need be.

Finally, unable to wash the strawberries any more without reducing them into inedible pulp, she turned off the water. Drying her hands she pulled the bowl of whipped cream from the refrigerator and carried that and the strawberries into the living room placing them on the table in front of Logan's couch. This was their usual dessert routine – Logan in his chair, Max on the couch relaxing and enjoying the sweets Logan always provided. Max returned to the kitchen for plates and then, sitting on the couch in her usual spot, called to Logan.

"Logan. Are you coming?" He started from his preoccupation and rising from his chair came to join her. When he reached the room Max suddenly realized her mistake. Logan wasn't in his chair. He was going to sit right next to her. Inwardly groaning Max slid over to make room for him. As if he too realized something was up Logan hesitated then lowered himself onto the couch next to her. Their legs were practically touching and 

Logan could feel the heat radiating off of Max. Almost desperately, she grabbed a plate and quickly piling it with strawberries and whipped cream placed it in his hands. 

"Thanks, Max." He hesitated then went on" Are you okay? You seem …bothered.

Is there something I can do to help?" He wondered if she would tell him about her problem. Maybe if they talked about it it would be better. This was about to drive him crazy. She looked at him and didn't respond for a moment, then looked away as she fixed herself a plate of strawberries and cream. Max's thoughts were racing frantically. Should she tell Logan? Maybe she could just finish her dessert and blaze out of here. But she was afraid to be out on the streets right now. Her body was literally screaming at her to tackle Logan, rip his clothes off and mate with him. If she left here in this state she might just grab the first male she ran into. The thought made her shudder and the plate slipped out of her hand to land on the floor.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed reaching down to pick up the mess. At the same time Logan leaned over and their hands met as they both reached for the plate. Raising her head Max found herself drowning in Logan's eyes which were blazing with some emotion she couldn't identify. Mesmerized they stared at each other and slowly they came together and their lips met in a kiss. The minute they touched both felt as if they had burst into flames. Within moments Max found herself pressed back on the couch under Logan, her hands pulling at his sweater, while he frantically ran his over her body. His mouth devoured hers and their tongues clashed in a frantic battle foreshadowing what each desperately wanted. Max could feel the blood rushing in her veins and the sound of Logan's heart pounding was overwhelming her senses. She managed to get his sweater pulled up baring his chest and pulled back from the kiss to give herself room to pull it over his head. 

At the breaking of the kiss Logan felt sanity rushing back into his head. He pushed himself back a little from her and pulled his sweater down. Max let out a little whimper and he looked at her seeing the glazed look in her eyes. 

"Max. We need to talk." She reached out for him again to pull him back down for another kiss, too far into her heat to hear what he was saying. "Max!" Logan placed his hands on her face and forced her to look into his eyes. "Max pull yourself together." She shook her head trying to break loose.

"Logan I want you. Please Logan…I need to…" her pleas were almost his undoing but he braced himself and tried again.

"Max you don't need to do anything. This isn't you Max." She changed tactics and smiled seductively at him.

"Yes it is Logan." moving suggestively underneath him she continued "You want me too. I can feel it you know." Logan groaned and abruptly rose from the couch.

"Max I know what's going on with you. I know about the heat. I'm not going to do this."

Max had risen with him and was stalking towards him but at his words she stopped dead and stared at him.

"Cindy told me," he continued. "She was worried about tonight and she wanted me to know so I could keep you safe." His eyes blazed at her. "I'm going to you know. Keep you safe." 

"Maybe I don't want to be safe." Max resumed her pursuit. Logan sighed; Cindy had told him what he might have to do. Logan backed up knowing he could never hit Max no matter what Cindy had told him. He needed another alternative. Suddenly Max launched herself at him wrapping her legs around his waist, the momentum of her leap throwing them both back against the counter dividing the kitchen and dining areas. Groping behind him Logan found a bottle of sparkling water he had left there earlier. He gripped it desperately and as Max literally attacked him pulled it out and dumped it over her head, interrupting the kisses she was raining on his face and soaking both of them in the process. Max released her grip and stepped back sputtering but he was happy to see that sanity had returned to her eyes.

She shook her head (like a cat he thought) and water went flying everywhere. Logan set down the bottle and grabbed a couple of clean dishtowels, handing one to Max, and used one to wipe his face which was dripping water. Max accepted the towel and spent a moment drying her face then finally looked at him warily.

"Logan I should go"

"NO." She stopped dead at the vehemence in his one word. 

"No? Look what just happened, what I almost did. I need to get out of here before I make us both sorry," she said bitterly.

"You didn't do anything Max. And I'm not going to let you do anything we'll regret. I promise." Max stared at Logan then sighed. Encouraged he nodded to the living room.

"Go sit down and relax and let me get something to clean up the floor." He held his breath praying she wouldn't bolt, afraid of what she would do out on the streets in her condition, and then released it when she nodded and headed back to the living room.

He gathered up some paper towels from the kitchen, taking a few minutes to catch his breath, and then headed back to Max. Instead of sitting she was standing staring out of the window and he left her alone as he quietly cleaned the strawberries and cream from where they had fallen. Done he brought the remnants to the kitchen and then returned to Max. This time he was taking no chances so he pulled over a chair and placing it facing the couch sat down in that.

"Max, come back, sit with me." She turned and seeing what he had done smiled and 

came to sit on the couch. She looked away from him for a moment unable to meet his eyes, afraid of what she would see there. Finally his husky voice broke the silence as he spoke to her.

"Cindy called me before you came over. She told me about what was going on and warned me of what I might have to do. I promised her I'd take care of you Max."

Max still refused to meet his eyes.

"I hate this Logan. Hate what this does to me. I can't control it and it makes me do things I hate myself for afterwards. This time you would have hated me too. I'm sorry." Her voice was low and she almost sounded like she was crying.

"Max. it's okay. I know you. I know what you are, who you are. You haven't done anything to be sorry for. Besides, I could never hate you." The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable along with a note of something else as well. Max finally looked up and meeting his eyes felt her heart jump at what she saw there. Unable to believe he wasn't disgusted by her behavior she protested.

"Logan, I practically raped you. I still could." 

"I won't let you Max." Logan's voice was calm and relaxed. he was smiling at her and she felt an answering smile lift her lips. She didn't know what was going on but she felt happier than she had in days. For a few moments they sat there just looking into each other's eyes, exchanging messages neither could yet put into words. Finally Max broke the silence.

"So what's the game plan, Logan?" 

"The game plan is we get you through tonight and then see what happens. How long do you think this is going to last?" Max blushed a little but then answered him slowly.

"It should be almost over. I thought it was or I wouldn't have come here tonight. Tomorrow I should be okay." Logan regarded her seriously, wondering about her second statement. From what Cindy had told him it had been obvious to her that Max was still in heat. Max should have known that too. Unless subconsciously she was using the heat as an excuse to … but he was afraid to look at that too closely, afraid it was just wishful thinking on his part. Logan wanted Max more than she would ever guess. It had taken every ounce of willpower he possessed to resist her and even then it had been a near thing. If he had believed that Max truly wanted him and it wasn't just the heat nothing would have held him back. 

"How are you feeling right now?" he probed.

"Restless. Like I'm going to climb out of my skin if I don't do something. I could take a ride on my bike and head back here afterwards – that might help."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight while you're like this Max." Logan vetoed the bike idea. Max sighed then with a mischievous grin suggested,

"You could come with me." Logan shook his head.

"Max, I have pretty strong willpower but I'm only human. What do you think will happen if you and I are together the way we would be on the bike? I'll be honest with you, you come at me like that again and I can't guarantee that I'm going to say No . So the safest thing to do is not to even get close to going there."

Max nodded accepting the truth in his argument but at the same time conscious of a nagging desire to put Logan to the test again. Cindy had suggested she scratch her itch with Logan and the idea was attractive to her, deny it as she had to Cindy. It was obvious Logan cared about her, his every action this night was telling her that, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea…

Logan watched her intently wondering what was going through her head. She still was radiating that something and as he watched her eyes darkened and she ran her tongue over her lips. He realized he wanted nothing more than to continue what they had started and if she gave him the faintest hint that to her it was more than just the heat he would.

"So what do we do now?"

"Chess."

"Chess?" she practically wailed. 

"Chess, Max. It'll keep your mind busy." Logan was already up getting out the board and while Max groaned to herself she realized he was right. She needed to keep her mind busy and distracted from her body and chess was as good a distraction as any. Besides it would put a table between her and Logan and a physical barrier wasn't a bad thing right now. Several hours and many games later Logan was yawning and Max was still revved and ready to go. She looked at him in concern realizing that if it wasn't for her he would be comfortably asleep by now. 

"You can go to sleep if you want, Logan. I'll be fine here. Really I will." She smiled at him as he yawned once more.

"Max, I'm okay. I've stayed up all night before believe me it's no big deal." She regarded him seriously. 

"Okay here's the deal, Logan. I honestly do think I'm about done with this bitch. The last hour or so has been a lot easier. Why don't I just go take a nice long shower or something while you rest a little? When I'm done I should be in shape to head home and let you get some rest." Logan thought for a moment then gave her a hard look.

"Truthfully Max? You aren't just feeling sorry for me and making an excuse for me to go to bed?" She met his eyes straight on and he could see no hint of duplicity there. As well he noticed that physically she seemed more relaxed, less keyed up than earlier.

"Truth, Logan." He sighed realizing how tired he really was then rose and headed towards his bedroom. 

"C'mon. I'll get you a towel and some clothes you can put on " Max followed and soon was established in Logan's bathroom with a fluffy towel, one of his t-shirts and a pair of drawstring shorts he said he had used to run in. 

"Max?" Logan called out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just going to lie down in here while you shower. If I fall asleep wake me when you're done and I'll make us some breakfast."

"Sure thing." she called out and got busy running water. She took her time showering making use of some of Logan's exotic soaps and shampoos. Once out she dried herself and slipped into the clothes Logan had left for her. The shirt was big but soft from much washing and it held an unmistakable scent of Logan that she savored as she slipped it over her head. Pulling on the shorts she tied the string then rolled them over at her waist to make sure they stayed up. She towel dried her hair then looked around and found the blow dryer Logan kept in his cabinet. Finally, she could delay no longer and opening the door she peeked into the bedroom. The sun was rising and the gray light of approaching dawn lit the room softly. Logan was sprawled face down on the bed, on top of the spread, fully clothed. 

Max crept softly over to him, not wanting to wake him after keeping him up all night. In sleep his face looked softer, more vulnerable than the man she was used to seeing. There was no hint of the pain that was always there in his eyes, underlying whatever other emotion they were exhibiting. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, surprised at how much softer it was than its spiky appearance. Logan muttered in his sleep but didn't wake and emboldened she ran her fingers down his face relishing the feel of his stubbly beard. At that Logan did rouse slightly, opening his eyes and regarding her sleepily.

"What time?" he mumbled rolling onto his back.

"Early. Not yet dawn. Sleep a little more." 

"C'mere then." He raised his arm indicating she should lie down next to him and after a moment's hesitation, Max complied. She was on her side facing him and he briefly smiled then wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Content he closed his eyes and was quickly asleep once more. Max found herself cradled in Logan's arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Warily she took stock of her body's reactions and was relieved to see that the heat was indeed gone. She felt content and warm but the uncontrollable urge to mate with anything male was gone. She realized she was also tired, probably a result of the stresses her body had been going through, and decided she might as well get some sleep too. Closing her eyes she soon joined Logan and the two slept wrapped together relaxed in sleep as they never were when awake.

Several hours later Logan woke up startled to realize he wasn't alone in his bed. Opening his eyes cautiously he looked down to see that the warm female body curled up next to him was indeed Max. Thinking frantically he tried to remember the events of the night before, quickly realizing with relief that nothing had happened. Relieved he lay there enjoying having Max in his arms. She had curled into him and her hand had made its way up under his sweater to rest on his chest. Her hair trailed in soft curls over his chest shielding her face from his gaze. Sleeping she seemed small and vulnerable, not the tough, strong X5 he was used to thinking of her as. He smiled down at her and unable to resist pushed her hair gently back so he could see her face. She stirred restlessly then cuddled closer to him.

Logan was now fully awake and having Max so close, her hand on his skin, body pressed against his, was having a definite effect on him. He remembered the feel of her body under his hands the night before and the taste of her mouth and desperately wanted to pick up where they had left off. If only she hadn't been in heat, if she had really wanted him the night would have ended so differently. He had to admit to himself it would have ended where he had hoped it might before Cindy's call. With a sigh, he looked down again only to be confronted by a pair of dark brown eyes, wide open, staring up at him.

'Morning, Max." He smiled at her not wanting to move just yet, hoping she would stay for just a moment more. She regarded him steadily then smiled back at him.

"Morning Logan." Max felt warm and content and rested and didn't want to move from where she lay. She realized her hand was on Logan's skin and she was enjoying the feel of his hard muscles overlaid by crinkly chest hair. His arm was round her holding her close to him and she felt somehow safe and protected in a way she realized she'd never felt before. 

"Hungry?" he asked hoping she'd say no, not wanting to lose her just yet.

"Nah. Not yet." She didn't know when she'd get the chance for this again and even if she were starving wild horses wouldn't have dragged it out of her. She looked up at him again and her eyes locked with his. Slowly he lowered his face to hers, giving her time to protest or turn away but instead she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to his as their lips met. The kiss lasted for long moments as she opened to him allowing his tongue access and his arm tightened around her pulling her even closer to him. Finally he pulled back, both of them panting slightly, hearts pounding.

"Max are you still…I mean is this something you really want…am I what you really want…" She smiled up at him understanding his uncertainty and shook her head.

"This is me Logan. Nothing else. And I want you. No one else." Unable to wait any longer he lowered his lips to hers once more. Soon his hands were exploring her body slipping underneath the loose T-shirt, learning her curves. 

Max moaned softly at the taste of Logan's mouth and the feel of his strong hands roaming over her body. She could feel the passion in him but he was keeping it in check, gently exploring her body, skillfully arousing her and making her want this act more than she had ever done before. 

Logan continued to kiss and caress Max, loving the way she responded so readily to him and, her T-shirt and his sweater discarded, he pulled her close against him reveling in the feel of her breasts, nipples like hard little pebbles, crushed to his chest. Max sighed and wrapped her arms around him, amazed at the strong muscles so long concealed from her under the loose tops he normally wore.

Soon Logan's clever fingers found the drawstring on her shorts and those too went the way of her shirt. He leaned back for a moment and let his eyes roam over her catching his breath at the perfection of her body. Max allowed him a moment but then her hands went to the waistband of his pants, quickly undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. He stopped her momentarily as she started to tug on his waistband preparatory to sliding his pants down,

"I'm wearing the exoskeleton you know."

"So?"

"It isn't the most attractive sight, Max." At that she let out a laugh and hugged him to her.

"I don't care Logan. This is about you and me. Not about you walking or wearing the exo or whatever." He hugged her back, relieved and soon she had him stripped of pants, exoskeleton and boxers and it was her turn to sit back and drink in her fill of his long lean body. Despite the accident his muscles were strong and toned; the result of countless hours of physical therapy. Logan gave Max her moment as she had him, but then impatient and not wanting to wait any longer, he pulled her over on top of him. 

Max realized how ready she was for this man, this moment and how ready he was for her. Their eyes met as she lowered herself down, taking him into her warm depths and the two became one. Waves of feeling washed through her as she felt Logan inside of her, filling her and she began to move slowly. Logan for his part thought he was about to die. He had waited forever for this moment it seemed and now, being inside of Max, feeling her surround him was like nothing he had ever experienced. Max began to move more quickly, finding a rhythm and soon the two were lost in each other succumbing to the passion that had been simmering between them since the day they had met…

As the sun rose slowly over Seattle, an errant ray touched on the two lovers, curled together sleeping peacefully in a world that for them at least, was a little less broken.


End file.
